Through my eyes, a journey
by Ultimate God of Destruction
Summary: FINALLY


A man stood on the bow of a ship, looking at the horizon. He was not quite a man, yet. He was rather a boy, of 17. He was a rather strange boy, obviously not from Spira. He had on a battered black tunic and baggy dark pants, that covered his skinny, small frame. He was, from appearance, shrimpy. His skin was purple, and of scaly texture. A 3-foot long tail flowed from his pants. "Finally.." he muttered, in a raspy, yet commanding voice. The ship had reached its destination. He took a step of his boat, looking at the beach before him. Certainly a beautiful beach. "So this is Besaid?? This is where I can find the daughter of Braska?" he asked the captain of the ship, who had also disembarked. The captain replied, "Yes sir, the village is on the other side of that hill, up yonder… Just follow the trail and beware of fiends, you'll be alright." The boy walked away, not thanking him. "Just be careful now!" the captain yelled, to be answered by a gruff voice, "I can take care of myself better than you'd think, old man." 

The boy continued you walk towards the village of Besaid. He walked with a sword on his back, and a stern look on his face. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes along the path, and one of those fiends he had been warned about jumped out. It was a viscous, wolf like animal, showing his fangs and growling, than lunging out the boy. He quickly jumped out of the way, his shoulder long jet-black hair blowing in the wind. "Is this the best they have?" He taunted at the animal. The animal jumped again, only to receive a fist in the ribs. It became painfully obvious to the fiend that this boy, though his appearance was that of a weak and frail boy, was very deceiving. CRUNCH! Had the boy cared, he would have shuddered at the bone-crunching sound of his fist shattering more than half the bones in the fiend's body. The wolf was sent back several yards by the force of the blow, and died about a minute later. The boy only grinned. "Too easy…" he stated calmly, and continued his stroll towards Besaid. 

"What the hell is this, did they set up camp for a night or is this their village?" the boy said to himself, observing the small village. He walked forward, to the temple. "It's so small…" "Hey, and who might you be?" a friendly sounding voice came from behind him. The boy, with keen senses and a warrior's precision, he spun on his heels and prepared to fight the man. "Hey, buddy, relax man, I'm not gunna fight ya or nothing." the voice replied, now belonging to a another man, perhaps a year or two older than the boy, with a strange outfit and an even stranger hair style, red hair in a single large spike. "Name's Wakka, you must be a new-comer to Besaid." the stranger replied, extending a friendly hand. "I am looking for the daughter of Braska.. Do you know her?" the boy replied, ignoring Wakka's hand. Wakka changed his friendly tone to defensive. "What you want with Yuna?" "I take it you know her. I'd like to speak with her…I knew her father, somewhat." responded the boy, in a cold manner, not willing to share who he was, or why he wanted to see Yuna. 

"You can't see her…she's busy."

"Well than, I'll see her when she's done. How long will that be?"

"How bout a lifetime, buddy?? She's a summoner, she ain't got time to talk to strangers bout whatnot."

"I WILL see her…" the boy stated, demandingly. "I wish…to be her guardian." "Why's that? I'm her guardian, 'n I need to protect her at times, so I need to know why." The boy, a very impatient person, was now fed up. "I am Arabellion," he stated. "What...THE Arabellion?!? No way man...he's a great warrior, legendary even. You're just a skinny chump, no offense dude." Arabellion smirked. With one lightning fast move, he punched Wakka in the gut. Wakka immediately fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. "That…" Arabellion said, calmly, "was just a tap." Wakka struggled to his knees.

"Ok, man…I'll let ya talk to her. Follow me…"

That brings Chapter one to a close. R&R, no flames...tell me what ya thought. Chapter 2 coming up. 


End file.
